I Burn Because I Love Your Lies
by alexdemyx
Summary: Sort of asongfic but more story lined and plot. It shows a major love triangle between Butters Kyle And Cartman. Butters relizes Kyle and Cartman may have feeling for eachother which makes him discover his own.
1. Chapter 1

Indent is the song I love the way you lie which this story is based off of sorta. So Please enjoy more notes at bottom.

* * *

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

10 years ago

_I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe_

Butters starred at the scene feeling as if a knife had been shoved into his lungs. He couldn't breathe or look away all he could do was stare as an imaginary Kyle sucked a fake Cartman's balls. Everyone else seemed to be disgusted or laughed but for some reason he felt his heart breaking as tears began to run down his face.

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

Kyle on the other hand felt only repulsed but not just at the fat bastard controlling the event but at himself to for feeling somewhat intrigued. Even then he knew he liked boys not girls but Cartman was just wrong Stan was who he wanted. Right?

Present  
_High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate_

Eric smiled at his latest prank he'd just outted Kyle officially as gay but as he stared at the daywalker he felt that strange feeling he didn't bother naming it but just squashed it down fast and covering it with a lie. He hated Kyle that was all. Kyle was just one of his many playthings like Clyde Frog but not as adorable as the frog.

6 years ago

_And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it._

Cartman starred at Kyle he had been there before but this time it nearly killed him. Back in San Francisco Kyle was at least breathing now he lay there lifeless. At that moment his balls were forgotten he yelled and screamed for Kyle, Knowing that if the ginger left he'd be alone.

No one to tease, and not take his crap no one, nothing to look forward to. A world without Kyle was dark no matter how he put it and that's what scared him the most.

But miraculously the Jew was saved and things went back to normal he hated his guts and that's the way the fatass loved it. The best drug he realized was seeing Kyle but he lied to himself and said it was from Kyle's pain.

_Wait! Where you going?_  
_"I'm leaving you"_  
_No you ain't. Come back we're running right back._

Butters had slowly and surprisingly started to grow more independent over the years leaving the fat boy during a few of his more stupid schemes, disobeying his father occasionally with the weird vampire thing, starting a whore business, and strictly trying to follow the rules at Super Phun time. But it still came as a shock when Butters just up and left during one of their regular sleepovers.

"Damit Butters where are you going." He yelled not caring if his mother heard. He hadn't even drugged the boy yet nor done anything bad for that matter. All he asked was his usual are you sleepy questions. Getting ready to drug the boys customary glass of water.

"I'm ah leaving you Eric." He turned around showing a red tearstained face.

"What the hell Butters why are crying like ah bitch? What ah do?" He sighed rolling his eyes in annoyment for having to ask.

"I ah know about your photo album with all those little pranks yah pull on me, Kyle told me."

"Dammit Kahl I'll kill that ginger! Butters it was just a joke-"

"No, E-eric it was gross I'm ah not a doll you can make do whatever you want. I ah trusted you."

"Butters don't go." He whispered. Suddenly he didn't want to be left alone not again. He glanced upstairs towards nearly non-existent mother and felt sick to his stomach knowing he'd be left alone with that. "Don't go."

"I can't right now I can't stay here and be hurt like that I'd just be ah torturing mahself." The blonde turned away and left leaving the fat bastard to wonder what exactly happened.

_Here we go again_

_It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
_

He ran after the stupid hello kitty lover praying he'd convince him to stay. He caught him in a hug and for once admitted to having a weakness. Of all people why Butters and why even bother but he knew then that like Kyle he needed this little blonde just as much if not more than the Jew.

"Please come back I hate it in there." He whispered felling the little boy tense and turn a shade of pink from embarrassment.

"Okay I guess I can ah handle whatever stupid schemes you ah pull but no more sleepover pranks." Cartman smiled his Cheshire like grin.

"You know I hear people pea themselves if you place their hand in warm water. We could sneak into Kyle's." He said perking up and against his better judgment Butters found himself agreeing and being pulled towards Kyle's house.

And as they did their customary break-in of the window he couldn't help feeling upset. Once again Kyle had ruined his moment. "Eric's my friend and if Kyle keeps interfering then we'll never kiss and I'll never have a best friend." He thought.

Present

_I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_

Kyle was lying against the pavement while three homophobic rednecks kicked him. If Butters hadn't chased the stupid Kitty down the ally Cartman would have never seen it.

"Get away from him!" He yelled punching guy number one in the gut and turning just in time to avoid guy number two.

"You better go chubby or we'll kick your ass too." He said when Cartman didn't move he just ignored the behemoth and walked towards Kyle. "This fairy needs to have broken wings. So he can't fly away." The third obviously the leader smiled laughing. Cartman charged only seeing the red of rage Kyle was his.

"Yes officer Barbrady over here I ah think Kyle's in some bad shape." Cartman barely heard Butters but the sleazebags did and started to run. No you don't he thought pinning their leader to the concrete.

Once Barbrady took over and started handcuffing the bastard Cartman ran over to Kyle.

"You owe me twenty Jew boy for saving your poor ass."

"Thanks you were like Superman of all people I'd never expect you to be my hero." He coughed whizzing trying to stay awake.

"Aey I'm not superman I'm the Coon! Besides if I was you'd be Lois Lane and sorry Kyle she's far more sexy." He lied through the last part convincing himself and Kyle but Butters starred seeing Imaginationland all over again and saw the barest hint of the lie.

Finally he understood what it meant to in a way he'd always know. He liked boys more specifically Eric Cartman. But Eric liked Kyle not that he'd ever admit it.

_But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped_

Kyle was trying so hard to maintain conciseness after being rushed to the hospital and his parents threating a lawsuit he'd become extremely tired. So tired he didn't notice Butters walk in sit down.

"Kyle can I ask you something." Kyle jumped noticing the other teen wringing his hands. He nodded his head in approval of the question. "I know you came out earlier this year so I was ah wondering do you like someone." Kyle starred while memories he tried to wash down flooded.

"I was ah just wonderin sense ya got beat up an all cause maybe if ya had a boyfriend you'd at least have someone to make this worth it." The blonde rushed looking anywhere but at Kyle.

"Yeah I guess."

"Who?" Finally he turned and looked directly into his eye, Blue boring into Green looking like they were about to cry.

"I'm sorry but that's my concern." Suddenly the normally gentle blonde picked up a vase of flowers and threw it to the floor tears running down his face. As quickly and silently as he entered he left leaving Kyle to look at the shattered pieces like a broken heart.

Suddenly he realized they were the flowers Cartman had gotten for him, which only made him more confused. _  
_

_Who's that dude? I don't even know his name_

Butters ran not caring who saw him cry he just wanted to get out of there. When he was out of breath he stopped and leaned against a wall looking across the street. There was that bar Red had been talking about. He'd mentioned the cheap booze no card asked.

At first everyone had ignored it but supposedly it had great music, no hookups, and booze. So it had become a hangout for the females of their group of friends to hang out. He starred at the place, suddenly he wanted to forget everything he'd never tried alcohol before but it seemed as good a night as any to try. So without thinking he walked across the street and into his first bar.

It was fun the alcohol at first tasted so bitter and burned his throat. But as the numbness started to ride his senses he didn't care and danced like a mad man. Suddenly out of nowhere a guy appeared taking the blonde and dragging him towards the exit.

He laughed and as a new song began to play not thinking he turned the boy around and kissed him. Full on the lips when he opened his eyes he saw orange and blonde hair.

"Let's dance!" He yelled over the music tripping over his own two feet trying to get at the dance floor. The stunned parka loving boy starred open mouthed forgetting his mission to bring the blonde home.

As Butters continued to dance in a drunken stat the boy walked over and took him up in his arms caring him out the door while Butters cried listening to Rihanna sing her heart out.

His captor took him to a van and set him down in the driver's seat. But before he could turn to get in on the other side Butters let the booze convince himself to pull the boy down and kiss him. Screw the world, mom and dad, Eric, and stupid Kyle I'm goanna have some fun. He thought at first the boy tried to pull away but Butters grip was strong.

Eventually the other blonde was overcome with lust. A free and willing lay he'd take it, besides he'd always been attracted to the smaller blonde so gently he picked him up and carried him to the backseat. Sex was sex afterall.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_

* * *

_

Just a story i wrote for one of the best sp love triangles. I don't know who's gonna get who keep in mind Cartman in his back mind loves them both. Kyle also is crushing on Stan.

If you haven't figured it out Kenny was the trying to take him home.

Will continue this soon was suposed to be a one-shot but it's spiraling into something bigger...


	2. Chapter 2

_I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again_

Kyle starred at his bedroom walls trying to make sense of what had just transpired. Not only had Stan practically announced his true feeling for him but now he had more bruises along his shoulders and a black eye to match the other.

"Stan you know you could have come to the hospital instead." Kyle huffed annoyed about being woken during his much needed rest. The doctor had released him but had given him not only crutches but required him to get some rest and Stan was not helping.

"I know but it seemed to will…" The raven haired boy walked closer obviously upset.

"Scary." Kyle finished simply he just nodded.

"Kyle I thought I might lose you again."

"Stan everyone knew I wasn't in critical condition. Just a few bumps and bruises."

"Kyle you're my best friend but I've got to be honest lately I've started wanting to be more than a friend." Kyle held his breath barely believing what he heard.

"That's why me and Wendy broke up this past time and now after all of this I couldn't keep it a secret anymore. I won't lose you." Stan looked into his eyes imploringly and then pulled the Jewish boy into a kiss.

It was everything he'd hoped it be his first kiss but as it felt right it also felt so wrong. Seeing as through some of it a certain racist bastard kept coming to mind. I won't lose you why did those words make him think of fatass.

As the kiss came to an end Kyle opened his eyes and glanced towards his door wondering if his parents or Ike had seen. Instead as ironic as anything the behemoth himself was staring straight at him.

"Well enjoying yourself Stan, Didn't know you were gay for Kahl careful though Jews are known to carry diseases." He said but strangely his usual smile was gone replaced by a frown.

"Shut up Cartman don't give him any crap today he's been through enough."

"I'd say gets beaten up and then pitied by his friend so badly that he lands himself a boyfriend. Now if you don't mind I came here to see Kahl now leave!" He said raising his voice.

Stan slowly made his way to the door. "I mean it Cartman don't bother him with your crap." With that he granted the bigger boy's wish he left to thinking it might save Kyle from further teasing later.

As the door closed Cartman went to stand next to the bed looking down at him. "Why him?" He asked quietly and for a moment Kyle thought he saw was that hurt in the boys eyes or a trick of the light.

"Why should I tell you fatass!" He huffed turning away trying to bring back a sense of normality.

"Damit Kyle because your mine!" Cartman said grabbing the injured boy by the shoulders. Kyle starred at him trying to make everything out when suddenly a second pair of lips came crashing down. His shoulders being squeezed as the behemoth ravaged him.

Then suddenly it was over Cartman pushed him a way shouting. "This proves it you're a whore; you're supposed to be my plaything no one else was supposed to touch you! Your like he-"At that moment a fist punched him in the face but as soon as he made contact Cartman jumped away realizing what he'd just done.

"I hate you Kahl!" He yelled leaving the room and a completely confused Kyle.

_I guess I don't know my own strength _

Cartman puked behind a bush after he'd left Kyle's he'd kept walking towards the park feeling sick to his stomach. He hated Kyle but he hated himself to for even though he'd kissed Kyle to prove he was a toy he liked it.

What was worth he said all those things and he couldn't recall exactly what he said only knowing that he had shown weakness. Eric Cartman was not weak and yet he had punched Kyle like a scared child. In a way he was not that he'd admit it but he'd come so close to saying the truth to himself not to mention Kyle.

He felt bad for the pain he had just inflicted but couldn't bring himself to go back and fix it. He didn't bother to ask himself why, knowing he couldn't answer without bringing it all to the surface.

**Five years ago**

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe_  
_When you're with 'em_

Butters starred at his friend smiling to himself. He couldn't wait to celebrate Eric's birthday like every year it was so extravagant you couldn't help wonder how many male friends Mrs. Cartman had taken on.

As he walked to the backyard entrance he burst into a giddy verse of his favorite song. "lulu I got some Apples…" Then an arm appeared out of no where and pulled him into a tree's canopy blocked from anyone's sight.

"Butters stop squirming it's me." He did as he was told and the hand was removed from his mouth.

"Will jee ah wiz E-eric you nearly scared me to death. Why aren't you at your party?"

The behemoth sighed. "Mom's doing business in the house the guys overheard her and few of them where calling dibs to go next. The others just made jokes like usual"

"Oh."

"So I left those douchbags. Besides I hate them all anyways who care what they say." He chocked out while the blond wrapped his arms around sensing the need to confront him. Eric would never admit he needed help but he did need the blonde for that very thing.

"I hate her she has to be a whore on my birthday of all days." He didn't cry but instead buried his head into the smaller boy's neck.

Butters held his breath awaiting the kiss that would make them best friends. Sense best friends could kiss each other okay. But it never came that day or the next. No like all moments it went beyond his reach.

_You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em_

Butters memory was all a blur but one thing rang true he had just lost his virginity to Kenny. He hardly remembered any of it just random flashes. It made him feel sick disgusting especially since the parka wearing teen treated the act so nonchalantly.

Kenny apparently had taken him to spend the night at his place calling his parents first to help avoid him from being grounded. So when Butters had woken up all he did was make seemingly meaningless comments about who good and sexy he was and then tossed him a towel to shower.

When that water hit his face the tears came down. He held himself thinking of how stupid he was he'd just wasted his innocence and purity for some meaningless and blurry mess of upset. The worst part was now he felt like he'd betrayed Eric by tainting himself he'd become even more unworthy for the boy.

"You alright man, if you want you can just use my textbooks I only sleep on them anyways." Kenny asked trying to be considerate figuring the little blonde was worried about school. When Butters didn't answer he sighed. "Look I'm sorry but why are you so upset it's just sex."

Butters turned to look with tears in his eyes. "It was my first time, my first kiss and now I'all never get it back." He ran out of the house towards the park not caring about school.

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them those chills you used to get 'em  
_

Kyle walked towards his locker while Stan carried his books. The crutches were annoying but he would only need them for a few days and after some convincing he had barely convinced his mother to let him attend school. He had promised her to go to the nurse if he felt tired.

However he had already broken it first period hadn't even started and he was tired, trying to figure out his first and second kiss. Stan didn't help with all the fussing to make sure he was all right. But Kyle couldn't help admitting to the fuzziness for being treated so lovingly from his boyfriend or were they still friends?

That didn't matter they both liked each other that would follow later. As they entered homeroom though, he noticed that both Cartman and Butters were missing from their customary corner.

Odd it gave him the chills knowing how strangely upset they both were yesterday. Knowing the behemoth it would not be a surprise if he initiated a "counter attack." Then suddenly the thought he'd been pushing aside rose up did those two like him? It seemed unlikely but it could explain the behavior.

Then as the realization sticks in he wondered if the fatass did should he care? His mind said no but his heart let out a sharp beat that said to his head yes.

* * *

Okay i'm not sure where exactly this is going for the most part the song is my template and yet this has gotten much deeper.

Alright if you want to see a certain pairing end up togther i willing to listen and try and make it so.

(Help) i'm gussing the Cartman rant after he kissed Kyle is confuseing. First of he's confused and mad at Kyle not only for kissing Stan and makeing him jelouse but for makeing him care in the first place. This kiss felt more than what it should have and is angry cause of it. Now the rant Cartman hates his mom for bieng the town whore. So do to that trama when he's kissing Kyle right after Stan not only does that come to mind but it helps him think that it's all kyles fault the feelings. So yeah if you need any more info or want to comment please do.

Alright if you'd like to see specific parings stay togther at the end please let me know.


End file.
